Rotary valves selectively enable the airflow through a passage or passages that lead into attached pipes. The overall design of rotary valves has not changed since they were first invented in the 1800's. Rotary valves have been in use for hundreds of years in a multitude of different applications. Rotary valves are particularly popular in brass instruments where they are used to regulate airflow into the length of the instrument when rotated in the desired angle. In conventional brass instruments, the rotary valves are made by brazing multiple pieces of tubing to create the pipes that allow the flow of air through the instruments. A rotor plug with passages fashioned into the sides is used to adjust the air flow through the pipes. However, this method of making rotary valve is very time consuming, often requiring up to ninety hours of labor, and is also extremely expensive to repair when the valve ware causes noise and leakage of air. Further, most parts are friction fit, which also causes issues when conducting routine maintenance and cleaning.
The present invention is a one-piece rotary valve cluster for brass musical instruments that is an update on the time-tested design built with the craftsman and repair technician in mind.
The one-piece rotary valve cluster provides instrument repair technicians the opportunity for easier repair and cleaning than the traditional rotary valve casings.
The one-piece rotary valve cluster provides a quicker turnaround time for the craftsman during the construction of a rotary valve brass musical instrument by drastically lowering the labor to produce the valve cluster compared to traditional rotary valve casings.